


Identity Theft Fanart

by dragonnan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Peter Parker Whump, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Gets to be Tortured, Stephen Strange Gets to be a Doctor, Tony Gets to Have Feels, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Gifted to the ASTOUNDING KitCat992Go read her epic masterpiece!!!  For serious!!





	Identity Theft Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitCat992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat992/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Identity Theft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559489) by [KitCat992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat992/pseuds/KitCat992). 



[](https://postimg.cc/t7s57k7T)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark's armor was inspired by a photo I found online of RDJ wearing what looks to be some sort of concept suit? In any event, it is intended to be a departure from the standard suit given what takes place in that chapter. This is an artist's interpretation only and not meant to exactly reflect what the author may have intended.
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/bsXQrjKC)


End file.
